Don't Keep Me Waiting
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein deidara learns the hard way why you don't make sasori wait X3 sasodei yaoi oneshot


Deidara nervously crept down the hall of the Akatsuki base. He desperately wanted to run into his and Sasori's shared room and jump into the redhead's arms. Unfortunately, there was a little problem with that plan.

Deidara had just come back from a mission. Three days late.

Nervously, he stopped in front of their door and turned the handle, walking inside. He closed the door and looked around; no sign of Sasori.

"Danna?" he called, walking further into the room, moving past the bathroom door, failing to notice the ominous shadow falling on the floor…

Deidara's mind had time to register the soft click of the door locking before his hands were pinned to his side. "You're late, brat."

Deidara's pulse quickened as one hand slipped to the top of his cloak and began undoing the clasps on his cloak, while the other held his arms to the side. "I-I'm s-sorry Sasori d-danna, un," he whimpered, stiffening as his cloak was pushed down his body, exposing the mesh shirt he wore underneath.

The Akasuna chuckled as he kissed the exposed neck, and smirked as he felt his partner start. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been not having you here, brat?" He asked, hands undoing more of the clasps.

"Sorry, un," Deidara weakly answered while praying for more.

"Apologies won't help you this time, Dei-chan," Sasori growled, sliding Deidara's cloak completely off the blonde. He stepped back and raised his hand, attaching chakra strings to the sculptor, before making the bomber strip down in front of him. Flicking his wrist with a smile on his face, he forced Deidara to walk over to the bed.

The Akasuna followed him closely, releasing the strings to push Deidara down onto the bed with his hands. Smirking, he climbed on top of the blonde, reaching down and pulling Deidara's hands above the bomber's head. "Danna, un?" Deidara felt something wrap around his wrists, and when Sasori let him go, he found that his hands had been tied to the headboard. "Sasori danna!" he whined, pulling at the rope.

"Settle down, brat; you're going to cut your wrists if you keep that up," Sasori purred, fingers gliding over the blonde's tan flesh, making the bomber arch into the fingertips against his will.

"Let me go, un!" Deidara begged, pulling at the rope again and giving his danna a pleading look.

Sasori's hands merely reached up and began stroking the bomber's palms, making the handmouths come out and lick his fingers. "No. And quit whining. I know you like being tied up."

The statement was true, but hell would freeze over before Deidara would admit it. Instead he glared up at Sasori, making the puppet master frown. "Quit glaring."

"Make me, un."

An idea popped into Sasori's head, and he smiled sadistically down at his partner. Skilled fingers reached up and pulled the scope off of Deidara's eye, tossing it to the floor. The Akasuna then moved to the back of Deidara's head and loosened his headband, sliding it down the bomber's face and retying it to effectively blindfold Deidara.

"DANNA!" Deidara cried in an agitated tone. Blindfolding him so he couldn't see the beauty of the puppet master ruined half the fun.

"Shh," Sasori ordered, moving his focus to the mouths and Deidara's hands.

The blonde's breathing hitched as he felt a hot tongue brush across his palms, coaxing his tongues to come out and play. First one, and then the other, began moving.

Sasori kissed the right mouth, pushing his tongue into the small cavern of the handmouth. Hearing the longing gurgling noises coming from the other mouth, he pulled away and turned to the left palm, pulling the tongue into his mouth and sucking on the warm, soft muscle.

A fire was quickly building inside Deidara, and his danna's mouth was making his lose the ability to think coherently. He moaned loudly from the attention his handmouths were being given; each kiss the most blissful torture he'd ever know. "Sasori, un," he whispered, wishing the red head would hurry and give his own mouth attention.

The red head heard his plea and moved away from the handmouths, much to their displeasure. He slid down, now moving to Deidara's chest mouth. His hands played with the threads keeping the mouth sewn shut, while his tongue pushed between the stitching to tease the mouth's lips.

Deidara cried out, pulling against the ropes binding him. "S-S-Stop, un," he ordered, trying to move out of Sasori's grasp.

The red head merely climbed onto Deidara's lap, straddling the blonde. "Problems, Dei?" he whispered, moving his mouth close to the bomber's face. One hand reached up to Deidara's handmouths, while the other one played with the chest mouth.

"Y-Yes, un! You-AHH! know h-how sensi-ah! s-sensitive those a-are, un," Deidara weakly said, melting in the puppeteer's hands.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sasori asked, a smirk on his face as he retracted his hands.

"Don't keep me waiting, un."

"Why not? I've been waiting for days. The least I can do is return the favor."

"Shift your focus, un," Deidara said playfully. "There are other parts of me that require your attention, un."

Sasori climbed off the blonde and began taking off his own clothing. "Sasori danna, un?" the blonde called out, unable to see his partner's actions.

The redhead walked over to his desk and grabbed an unlabeled jar, unscrewing the lid and pouring the contents onto the end of his cable. Smirking, the red head returned to the bed and crawled to the helpless blonde, spreading Deidara's legs apart. The bomber cried out as the cable penetrated him, hands grasping for something to grab on to.

Sasori held still for a mere moment before he began moving the cable,, thrusting the cold metal in and out of the blonde. As Deidara squirmed beneath him, moaning softly, a thought occurred to Sasori. This particular cable was newer, and not quite as thick as the one that normally prepped Deidara. _"I wonder…"_ Cautiously, he slid two fingers up to Deidara's entrance and added them to the cable already within the blonde.

"HAH!" The blonde cried out. "Danna, what are you doing, un?!"

_"This'll work,"_ Sasori thought to himself, extracting the two fingers before moving closer to the blonde. He'd been wanting to try this for a while, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Smiling, he thrust in, stretching the blonde further than ever before.

"SHIT!" Deidara screamed, body arching up as pain course through his entire being. "Sasori danna, don't you dare move, un!"

"Someone needs to relax," Sasori muttered, leaning in and kissing his blonde on the lips. His cable began moving, thrusting in and out of the blonde, hitting Deidara's sweet spot and stroking Sasori's cock in the process.

The redhead's hips finally began moving, joining in the movements of his cable. Deidara could only cry out at the pleasurable pain he was now receiving, spots flashing across his vision with each well aimed thrust. "Ahhh…"

Sasori's tongue darted inside the blonde's mouth, taking advantage and ravaging the moist cavern. His hand slid down Deidara's body and began pumping him in time with each thrust.

This was enough to finally send Deidara over that blissful edge, and he climaxed in Sasori's hand, screaming his danna's name. The cry set off the puppet master, who exploded within his lover a moment later.

Very slowly, Sasori extracted his cable, then pulled himself out. He then untied the knot holding the bomber's headband in place before unbinding his hands.

Deidara stared up at him, a few tears still in his eyes from the earlier pain. Sasori gingerly brushed them away, kissing the two cerulean orbs in turn. Deidara reached up and wrapped his arms around the Akasuna, pulling him down on top of the blonde. "Un…" was all he managed to get out.

The redhead rolled over so that Deidara was lying on his stomach. He could see the exhaustion in the blonde's eyes, and began rubbing circles into the sculptor's back. "I love you, Deidara."

The blonde scooted up and kissed Sasori's cheek, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
